vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku/Original songs list, A-E
Starred songs refer to the use of the Miku Append Version. Original Songs # *あいの茶番劇場 - Miku, Gachapoid and SF-A2 Miki *自殺少女 - Miku *± (Plus Minus) - Miku *"---" - Miku *\ Backslash - Miku *○＋● - Miku* *＊AGEHA - Miku, Rin, and Prima *_boot - Miku *- EARTH DAY - - Miku **(Convulution) - Miku *～Cry～ - Miku *-Exist- - Miku **flowery fairy* - Miku *√Growth - Miku *＊Hello, Planet. - Miku *(It's not) World's end - Miku *-new a little- - Miku, Rin *-Separation- - Miku *「stars in heaven」 *:Re - Miku *↑The Game of Life↓ - Miku *0606 - Miku *0 Hours 0 Minutes 0 Seconds - Miku *1/6 - Miku *1／6 - genesis mix - Miku *1000mg High Go - Miku *10%Luv. - Miku *1st music *12242359 - MIku and Gumi *13's MeMory - Miku *13 Seconds After the Future - Miku *144 Empath - Miku *15 Years Pursuing a Cute Boy - Miku *15 hours 34 minutes 11 seconds, in spring - Miku *1925 - Miku *3331 - Miku *36.5℃ - Miku *39 - Miku *41332444 - Miku *50/50 - Miku *6 - Miku *6/11 - Miku *6900000000 - Miku *7 Nights March Girl - Miku *732 nichi - Miku *800 Lies - Miku *8bit Heaven - Miku *8color's rainbow - Miku and Luka *9'ON - Miku and Gumi *ЯΛΝ! - Miku* *Яaison D'etre - Miku A *AaAaAaAAaAaAAa - Miku *Abnormal Cherry Blossoms - Miku *Absolutely Love the Logical Emotion - Miku *A Certain Prostitute's Love - Miku and Rin *Acoustic Summer - Miku *Acrossgust - Miku *Acute- Miku, Luka, and Kaito *Adam - Miku *AD ASTRA 2010' remix - Miku *A Decrease of Leaves - Miku *Addicted - Miku *Addict Love - Miku *A Dream and a Cherry Blossom Tree - Miku *Aerial Swimming - Miku *A Female Ninja But I Want to Love - Miku and Rin *Affection Love - Miku* *afterall - Miku *afterglow - Miku *Afterglow - Miku *Afterimage - Miku* *After Party - Miku & Gumi *after rain - Miku *After School ChocoCup - Miku *Again - Miku *Age - Miku* *AGGRE-MATIC - Miku *A Happy Death - Miku *A.I. Girl and the Deep Heart Sea - Miku, Rin, Luka, Gumi, and Gakupo *Ai Kotoba - Miku *Airen=Temptation - Miku and Gumi *AIRIS - Miku *Air Summer Shadows - Miku *Ai wa Energy - Miku* *Akatsuki Arrival - Miku and Luka *Albino - Miku *ALCHEMIST - Miku *Allgather - Miku *Algorithm of Love - Miku *Alice - Miku *Alice (seleP) - Miku *Alice -reprise- - Miku *Alice Human Sacrifice - Miku, Meiko, Kaito, Rin, and Len *Alice in Musicland - Miku*, Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, and Luka *Alice-In-Scissorhand - Miku *Alice in the Eviternity - Miku *Alice in Wonderland - A Horror of a Fairytale - Miku, Meiko, Kaito, Rin, and Len *Alien Frustration- Miku *Alive - Miku and Gakupo *Alive - Mik and, Teto (UTAU) *Alpha - Miku *All Right ! - Miku *Alone in the World - Miku* *Allerleirauh - Miku *All Hallow's Even - Miku, Rin, and Len *All New Days - Miku *All That Jazz Studio - Miku *Alluring Secret ~ White Vow~ - Miku *Always Fluffy - Miku *Almeria - Miku *Amanogawa - Miku *Amaryllis - Miku *Amber Genome - Miku *Amber Sunset - Miku *Ambient Light - Miku *Ambiguous journey - Miku *Ame ka Yume - Miku *Ameto - Miku* *ametrin - Miku* *A Midsummer Dreamer【Remix】 - Miku *Andante - Miku *And I Love God mix - Miku *Android Girls - Miku, Luka *Anemone - Miku *a neo world (2011 another daybreak Remix) - Miku *Angel Cry - Miku *Angel Rain - Miku* *Anger- Miku *Anger (Ambient Trance Remix) - Miku *Anger (Cosmic Remix) - Miku *Anger (Extend-Remix) - Miku *Anger Remix - Miku *Anger (WK9 old style remix) - Miku *An Imaginary Girl - Miku *Animal Divination - Miku *Annihilator - Miku and Luka *Anomalocaris meal of boiled cream - Miku *Another Day - Miku *another world - Miku* *Answer - Miku and IA *answer - Miku* *Ant - Miku *Anthem - Miku *Anti Alice - Miku and Iroha *Anti Digital Rhythm - Miku *Anti-virus Software - Miku *Anulekha - Miku* *Anxiety - Miku *Aokigahara - Miku *Aozorized - Miku *Aoironoyume - Miku *Apple Pie and Small Magic - Miku and IA *April Fool - Miku *Aquarion - Miku* *Aquarium Ghost Song - Miku *Aquarium of the Sky - Miku *Arabian Response - Miku *A Radical Man and Woman's Song - Miku *Arawarudo - Miku *Arca- Miku *Arcana - Miku *ARiA - Miku *ARCH - Miku *Artemis - Miku *Artificial Fantasia - Miku *Artificial Rainbow - Miku *A Scanner Darkly - Miku *Ash like･･･ - Miku *A Single Red Leaf - Miku *A Solution for Jealousy -another story- - Miku *A Song I'd Like To Sing - Miku *Aspect - Miku *Assymmetry - Miku *Astraea【Blue Mix】 - Miku *Astral Repeat - Miku *A Stray Russian Blue - Miku *Astro - Miku *Astro Troopers - Miku *A Study of Impulse and Life Destroying - Miku *Asymmetry - Miku *at New Orleans - Miku *Attack on XXX - Miku *At the End of Black Rain - Miku *At the Mercy of the Emptiness - Miku *Atoms - Miku *Au clair de la lune - Miku *auraqualic ( Rmx vocal trance 2012) - Miku *Aurora - Miku *Automata - Miku *Avant-Garde - Miku *Avenue at the fictional 1945 - Miku and Gumi *Awake - Miku *awake - Miku *Away From The East of Eden - Miku *A Wonderful day - Miku *a wonderful days -rebirth- - Miku* *Azalea - Miku* *Azalea (doku Remix) - Miku* B *B-CLASS HEROES - Miku *Babel - Miku *Baby Baby Goodbye - Miku *Baby I Love You - Miku *Baby Love - Miku *Baby Maniacs - Miku *Bacterial Contamination - Miku *BadBye - Miku *Bad∞End∞Night - Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gumi, Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko *Ball Jointed Dolls - Miku and Meiko *BALLOON - Miku *Ban Myself - Miku *Banshee - Miku *bath is mine - Miku *Bathroom Garden - Miku* *Beautiful Ballade- Miku* *Beautiful World - Miku *Begin - Miku *Beginning of the World - Miku* *Belhala - Miku *Believe - Miku *Be my Sacrifice- Miku *Be Positive - Miku* *Between the Sheets - Miku *Bewitching Dance - Miku *Beyond the End of the Sky - Miku* *Beyond the Sky - Miku *Beyond the waves - Miku *BiBLiO - Miku *Binary star - Miku *Binary Star Claire - Miku* *Binetsu-DIVE INTO YOURSELF - Miku *Bitter×Sweet - Miku *BiRD - Miku *Birth of The Cute - Miku *Black - Miku *Black Board - Miku *Black Cat Girl - Miku *Black Cat and White Flower (Remix) - Miku *Black in the... - Miku *Black Knife - Miku *Black★Rock Shooter - Miku *Black ★ Rock Shooter (Supercell Tribute) - Miku *BladeRunnerEndTitle - Vangelis Remix - Miku *Blind - Miku *Blind Astronaut - Miku *Blood Color Flower - Miku *Blood Sea - Miku* *BLOOMING THE IDOL - Miku *Blue - Miku *Blue Bird - Miku *Blue Color, Rain Sounds Color - Miku* *Blue/Green IIXII - Miku *Blue green (original) - Miku *Blue Ice Castle - Miku *Blue Moon - Miku *Blue World - Miku *Bluffer - Miku *boku-boku【Original】 - Miku *boku-boku (ver.180 sec) - Miku *Border - Miku *Boss Death - Miku *bouquet - Miku *Box of Memories - Miku *bpm - Miku *Brand as - Miku* *Brand new day - Miku *Brand new world - Miku *Brave Heart - Miku *break;down - Miku *Breaker - Miku *Breakout! - Miku *Breath - Miku* *Breath of Mechanical - Miku *Broken Steps - Miku *BRONZE SWORD - Miku *Brown(Remodel) - Miku *Burst! - Miku *Butterfly - Miku *Butterfly Paradox - Miku *Butterfly Trick - Miku *By Your Side - Miku C *Cactus and Mirage - Miku *Cafe Au Lait - Miku *Cage - Miku & Gumi *Calc. - Miku *call - Miku and IA *Callin' - Miku *calling×calling - Miku and Rin *Calm Evening Platform - Miku* *Calmsad - Miku *Camellia Princess - Miku *Camo Butterfly - Miku *Canary - Miku *Candy Addict - Miku *Cantarella - Miku and Kaito *Cantarella ～grace edition～ - Miku and Kaito V3 *Cantatrice - Miku* *Can't I Even Dream - Miku *Captured - Miku *Cardigan - Miku *Carito - Miku *Cassiopeia - Miku *Catcher FOr U - Miku *Cat Food - Miku *Catnap - Miku *Cat's Dance - Miku *Catwalk Envy - Miku *Caution! Miku Miku Bacteria - Miku *Celestial Symphony - Miku *Celluloid - Miku *Cendrillon - Miku and Kaito *Centennial Night - Miku *Chain - Miku *ChaiN DestructioN Rev. 2 - Miku *Chain girl - Miku *Chain girl (Starving Trancer Remix) - Miku *Chaining Intention - Miku *Chaining Intention [Re_form mix] - Miku *Chameleon - Miku* *change - Miku *Change My World - Miku* *Change of Seasons - Miku & Gumi *Charcoal Gray - Miku, Luka *Chellis - Miku *Cherry - Miku *Cherry Blossoms-Sakura- - Miku *Cherry Little Girl - Miku *Chicks and Balance - Miku *CHILDISH HATER - Miku *children's song - Miku* and IA *Chime - Miku *Chinese Dragon - Miku and Iroha *Chip Tears【Extended Eurobeat Remix】 - Miku *Chives (Arrange) - Miku *chocolat -max heart- - Miku *chocolat - Miku* *Chocolate Sunday - Miku *Christmas Morgue - Miku *Christmas Night - Miku *Christmas Prayer - Miku *Cinema Lens - Miku *Circle of Friends - Miku, Gumi, Rin, IA, and Lapis *Cirno's Math Class - Miku *Circumstances over and broken god - Miku *City of Light Brown - Miku *City Tone - Miku *Classroom War - Miku *[ Clear Away] - Miku *Clearing of the Earth - Miku *Clepsydra - Miku *Clock Dance - Miku *CLOCK IN MY HEART - Miku *Clock Lock Works - Miku *Clock that turns - Miku *Clockwork's Swallowtail - Miku *close - Miku *Closed Blue - Miku *closed world - Miku *Cloudy - Miku *Clover Club - Miku *Cobalt Byte - Miku *Coelacanth - Miku *Coffee Made Body - Miku *Coffin of Sweet Death - Miku* *Coin Locker Baby - Miku *collapse - Miku *Color - Miku *Color of the Moon's Scenery - Miku* *COLORED BOSSA - Miku *Colorful Candy Rain - Miku *Colorful Nightmare - Miku, Gumi, and Iroha *Colorful World - Miku *Colourful x Melody - Miku *COLORLESS DIMENSION - Miku *Colour me - Miku *Colour of Dreams - Miku *Come, Lets Do It [Para Para Para ] - Miku *Common Heroes - Miku, Gumi, Rin, and Mayu *Communication-Telepathy - Miku *Compress All - Miku *Confession - Miku *Confinement, Training, Beef Stew - Miku *Connect - Paper airplane and Flowers - Miku *Connectaholic - Miku* *Connection - Miku, Leon, and Prima *Connectrouble - Miku* *Contrail - Miku *contrasphere - Miku* *Cookie Cooking - Miku *COЯE -Exist- - Miku *Corpse Attack!! - Miku *Corpse Flower - Miku* *Cosmic Pulsation - Miku *Cosmic Velocity Long Ver. - Miku *Counter clockwise - Miku *Counter Culture - Miku *Counting Hachune- Miku* *crack - Miku* *Crave - Miku* *CRAWL - Miku *Crawler - Miku* *Crayon - Miku *Crazy Clown - Miku and Kaito *Crazy Diamond - Miku *CRAZY GiRL - Miku *Creativity {part 1} - Miku, Len *Creativity [part 2] - Miku, Len *Credits Girl - Miku *Cremation Melody- Miku *Crescent Moon & Monster - Miku *cries in snow - Miku *Crime & Punishment - Miku *Crime and Punishment of us - Miku *Crimson of Sadness - Miku *Crimson Tears - Miku *Crocus Vernus - Miku *Cross Chord (Long Version) -Miku *Crosslight - Miku *Cross-Talk of Love - Miku and Rin *Crow's Claw - Miku *Cruel Clocks - Miku* *Crush - Miku *Crybaby Boyfriend - Miku and Len *Crying Air - Miku *Crystal Tear - Miku *Crystal Tears【PLIGHT REMIX】 - Miku *CUBIC WORLD - Miku *Ｃｕｒｓｅｄ　Ｐａｉｎ - Miku *CUTE CUTE CAT - Miku *CYBEREAL LIFE *Cyber End - Miku *Cybernation [Piapro Edit] - Miku *Cyclon - Miku D *D.A.T.A - Miku *D.A.T.A (Silversnow Remix) - Miku *D.A.T.A. Remix - Miku *Daily Diary Anniversary - Miku *Dance - Miku *dance floor moment - Miku, Gumi, and IA *Dance in the Snow Cage P D S Remix - Miku *Dance of only two people at the edges of the world - Miku *Dance Party In Hell - Miku and Gakupo *Dance Rapture - Miku, Luka, and Gumi *Dancing Alone - Miku *Dancing Dagger - Miku and Gumi *Dark Woods Circus - Miku, Rin, Len, and Kaito *Darlin, Please! - Miku *DATA - Miku *Dawn Kitten - Miku *Dawn letters - Miku *Day 32 - Miku *DAYBREAK - Miku *Daydreaming and Maria - Miku *Daylight - Miku *Day of the Dawn - Miku *Daystar【Remix】 - Miku* *Dear - Miku *Dear Prudence - Miku *Death_flag = true; - Miku *Deep Blue - Miku* *Deep Karma - Miku *Deep Seabed Rapture - Miku* *Deep-Sea Girl - Miku *deep sleep - Miku *delicious - Miku, Rin, and Len *Delusion Evolution - Miku *Delusion Generator - Miku *Delusion Sketch - Miku *Dendrobium Phalaenopsis - Miku* *Dependance - Miku *depth - Miku *Depression of the Young Literati - Miku *derents/ive - Miku *Desert Wolf - Miku *desire - Miku *Despair - Miku *Destination Indication - Miku* *Destiny Vector -Miku *Destrologic - Miku *Destruction Phantom - Miku and Luka *Devil Salvation - Miku and IA *Devoted humans who can not become kind - Miku *Diarrhea - Miku *Diary - Miku *Die for Me - Miku *Digital Divide -Goodbye Hatsune Miku- - Miku *Dilemma - Miku *Dim. - Miku* *Dimension - Miku *Dioramas - Miku *Dire Dire Docks - Miku and Rin *Disappearance of Hatsune Miku - Miku *Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -Dead End- - Miku *Dissapearance of Hatsune Miku (Hommarju Remix) - Miku *Disappearance of Hatsune Miku【Moonbug Remix】 - Miku *Disappear Moon - Miku *DISordermade Monster - Miku *Disoriented - Miku *Disoriented Girl - Miku *Display - Miku *Disruptive Diva - Miku *Distance - Miku *Distance - Miku *Distant Temperature - Miku* *Distorted Princess - Miku and Luka *Distorted World - Miku and IA *Distorted World - Miku *Dive'N'Arrive - Miku *dive into Marchen - Miku *Divided by sin a sin to choose - Miku* *Division→Destruction of Hatsune Miku - Miku* *Doki Doki Yuri Gakuen - Miku and Rin *Dolls Again - Miku and Meiko *Domino Toppling - Miku *DO NOT LEAVE ME ALONE - Miku, IA, and Gumi *Don't Just Take Your Clothes Off! - Miku *Don't look at me in that way - Miku *Don't say "My world is lazy - Miku *Don't Trust U30 - Miku *Door of Destinies - Miku* *dope disco - Miku *Doppelganger - Miku *DoReMiFa Mix - Miku *DoReMiFa Rondo - Miku *DOT Adventure pt.1 - Miku *Double Encore - Miku *Downloader - Miku *Downloader (Nhato Remix) - Miku *Do you like black wings?- Miku *Dragoon - Miku *Dragoon (with 3DPV) - Miku *Dragoon Watering Club remix - Miku *Drawn There Qun! Qun!! Qun!!! - Miku *Dream Crow Shadow - Miku *Dream, Sometimes... - Miku* *Dreamer- Miku *Dream Destruction - Miku and Luka *Dream diary - Miku *Dream Eating Nightmare - Miku *Dreamland Laptop - Miku *Dream Maker - Miku *Dream Meltic Halloween - Miku, Len, Rin, Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko, and Luka *DREAM OBSERVER - Miku *Dream of the Ether - Miku* *Dreams and Past-Blooming Sakura - Miku *Dreams and Visions - Miku* *Dreamscape - Miku *Dream, Sometimes... - Miku* *Drive to the Moon - Miku, Gumi and Luka *drizzling rain - Miku and Gakupo *drop - Miku* *Drop in the rain - Miku *Drug and Drop - Miku *DRY - Miku *DRY - Miku* *Dubstep - Miku *Dura Heart Diva - Miku* and Gumi *Dust Tail - Miku *Dusty Miller - Miku *Dystopia - Miku* E *E-iRO - Miku *e-scape - Miku *Eardrum - Miku *Earth Day - Miku *Earth Turns, All Around - Miku *Earth Song - Miku *EASYGOING RIDER - Miku *Eazy Dance - Miku *Eboryoto - Miku *Echo - Miku *Eden - Miku *egoistrain - Miku *Eh? Aa, Sou. - Miku *Eight Hundred - Miku *El.emotion - Miku *Elecheart Dance - Miku and Luka *Electr●CK Disco - Miku *Electrail - Miku *Electric Angel - Miku *Electric Angel (Rock Ver.) - Miku *Electric Girl - Miku *Electric Heroine Killed The Video Star - Miku *Electric Love - Miku *Electric Love【Luv electro Remix】 - Miku *Electric overdrive -Miku *Electronic Love - Miku *Elevator Music - Miku *Elfina - Miku *Elfina -Last Mix- - Miku *Elfina - tribal house mix - - Miku *Emotion , Lake and perm Weakly - Miku *Emotion & Reason - Miku *Emotion Station - Miku *Empath 144 - Miku *Empty city - Miku *Empty Dream - Miku *Encounter - Miku *Endeavor - Miku *Endgame - Miku* *End of a Lemonade Bottle - Miku *End of Story - Miku *End of the sand castle - Miku *Endpoint-Noel - Miku *Enemy - Miku *Envy - Miku *Ephemeral Dance - Miku *Epilogue - Miku, GUMI, Luka, and Rin *Epilogue - Miku* *ERiKA - Miku *Error - Miku *Error Propagation Plus - Miku *Es 〜dirty aspiration - Miku *Escape☆=Velocity - Miku *Especial Ticket - Miku* *Eternal - Miku *Eternal Agency - Miku *Eternal Breath - Miku *Eternal Cage - Miku *Eternal Machinery - Miku *Eternal Proof - Miku *Eternal Snow- Miku* *Eureka - Miku* *Euthanasia - Miku *Eve - Miku *Eve*2 - Miku *Even if you Forget - Miku and IA *Even the Foolish - Miku *Everless - Miku *Ever My Tears - Miku *Everwhite - Miku *Everything for You - Miku *Excursion - Miku *EXEC_RESOLUTION/. Miku and Rin *Expecting Rivers - Miku and Prima *Extended- Miku *Extra - Miku *Eve - Miku F *F.A.L - Miku *Fade to Black - Miku & IA *Fading into the sky from you - Miku *Fairyland - Miku *FAKE - Miku *Fake Doll - Miku *FAKE FADE - Miku, Kagamine Rin & Len *Fake Lover - Miku *Fake Plastic Snow - Miku *Fall - Miku *Fall (Mango Seed Mix) - Miku *Falldown - Miku *Fallen Down - Miku *Fallin' Fallin' Fallin' - Miku *falling - Miku *fall into a trance - Miku* *Fallin' love at first sight - Miku *Fallout - Miku *Falling Star - Miku *fall wind - Miku *False Light - Miku and Mew *family - Miku *Fantasia - Miku *Fantastic Bank Robbery - Miku and Rin *Fantasy - Miku *Fantasy Trend - Miku and Gumi *Far Away- Miku *Far Away【Add Up Remix】 - Miku *Far away -Simple Air MIX - Miku *Farewell 母の日Ver - Miku *Farewell Evening Star - Miku *Farewell Human Genome - Miku *Farewell Song - Miku* *far, far away - Miku *Feel - Miku *Feel The Space With You - Miku *Fiction - Miku *Fictitiousphere - Miku *Fighter - Miku and Gumi *Final Reason - Miku *Finder - Miku *Finder (-DSLR remix- re:edit) - Miku *FIREWALL - Miku *First Love Melody - Miku* *First Love Regret - Miku* *FIRST LINK - Miku *First Snow Grass Song - Miku *First Star - Miku *first the end - Miku *First Tone - Miku* *Fish - Miku *fix - Miku* *Flashback Regret - Miku *Flashback sound - Miku *Flash⇔Frustration - Miku *Flash Knights - Miku *Flight Care - Miku *Floating dream - Miku *Floating Shelter - Miku *Flow - Miku* *flow away - Miku *Flowering - Miku *Flower Festival - Miku, Rin, Len, Big Al & Luka (UTAU) Nagone Mako, Amane Luna, Touya Kohana, Satemaru & Sekka Yufu (Voiceroid) Tsukuyomi Ai *Flower Of Gardenia - Miku *Flowertone - Miku *Flowers Bloom in the Alley - Miku *Flowers for You and the Moon - Miku *Flowers of Happiness - Miku *Flutter, Flutter (Hirari Hirari) - Miku* *Ｆｌｙ　Ｈｉｇｈ - Miku *FlyOut - Miku *Fly with MeFly with me - Miku *foible - Miku *Follow - Miku *For3ver - Miku, Len *For a Dead Girl - Miku *Forbidden - Miku *forbidden canvas - Miku *Forest of Start - Miku *Forever - Miku *Forget-me-not - Miku* *Forgotten - Miku *Forgotten Alice - Miku *for you - Miku *Four Arithmetic Operations - Miku* *Fourth Rain - Miku *Fragments of Spring - Miku* *Fragrance - Miku *Fragrance [cheeseyeast remix] - Miku *Frail Fact - Miku* *Francium - Miku *Frederick and a Small Flower - Miku *FREELY TOMORROW - Miku *Friendly War - Miku* *Frog Dance - Miku* *From A Person Who Will Die In 3 Days - Miku *From Y to Y - Miku *From Y to Y【MK Remix】【Extended】 - Miku *Frustration - Miku *Frozen Heart - Miku *Full Data - Miku *Funeral For Myself Miku *Funeral Nocturnal Luminescence - Miku *Fury, Melancholy and Joy - Miku *Future - Miku *Future & Aquarium - Miku *Future Deficient Snow Drop - Miku *Future Undecided - Miku *F.Y.E.N. - Miku and Big Al G *G-A-M-E - Miku *Galanda - Miku *Gallows Bell - Miku *Garden of Zion - Miku *Gear-San - Miku *Gem - Miku *Generation - Miku *Generation Breaker - Miku *Genesis - Miku, Luka *Gentle Memories - Miku* *Geometry of the Circle - Miku *Gerbera - Miku *Ghost of Azalea - Miku *Ghoti Salad - Miku* *Gift from Heaven - Miku and Luka *gift nor art - Miku *Gigantic Girl - Miku *gimme - Miku* *Girl☆Frenzy - Miku *Girlfriend - Miku *Girl Thinner - Miku and Luka *Girls Talk and Trigger Happy - Miku *Give me Pain - Miku* *Glass Work - Miku *Glorious World - Miku *Glow - Miku *Glow - Miku* *Go for it! - Miku *God Knows - Miku *God Slaying Machine - Miku *God Song - Miku *God's Words - Miku *Gonna Be Wannabe - Miku* *GOOD-BYE - Miku *good bye monochrome - Miku *Goodbye Alice - Miku *Goodbye Cherry Blossoms - Miku and Mikuo *Goodbye Electronic World - Miku *Goodbye Human Genome - Miku *goodbye of the physicist - Miku *Goodbye, Mr. Remember - Miku *Goodbye Serenade - Miku *Goodbye, sweet my loneliness - Miku *Goodbye traveler - Miku *Goodbye World - Miku *Good luck, Good night - Miku* *Good Morning - Miku *Good Morning, Good Bye【Ohayoooo Remix】 - Miku *Grand - Miku *Grasp - Miku *Gratitude - Miku, Gumi *Gratitude - Miku *Gravity - Miku *gravity - Miku *Gravity (Hit the Floor Mix) - Miku *Green Hill Zone【Crystiara Remix】 - Miku *Green phenomena - Miku *Gretel in HALLOWEEN HOUSE - Miku *Guilty Rose - Miku *Guren Hyakkiyakou - Miku* *Gyroscope - Miku* H *H!!gh $pё￠ ℃Θmp∪ｔεЯ - Miku *H.A.L.T ON - Miku* *H.A.L.T ON...REMIX - Miku* *H.M. - Miku and VY2 *HALO - Miku *Happy! - Miku, Rin *Happy→Go→Lucky - Miku *Half and Half - Miku *Halloween Monster Party Night - Miku, Len, Rin, Kaito, and Meiko *Halloween Party Night Rhythm - Miku *Hanayurikago - Miku *Happy Birthday to You (for Megurina Luka) - Miku *Happy Boy - Miku, Gumi, and Rin *Happy End Role - Miku *Happy, Lucky, Unholy Day, Monday - Miku *Happy Sunday - Miku *Happy Twinkling Night (Extended Mix) - Miku *Harmonia - Miku *Harmony. - Miku *Haruichi - Miku *Harurura - Miku* *Hateful Wonderland - Miku *Hateful Wonderland - Miku* *Hato - Miku *Hatsune Miku's Head Exercises - Miku *Haze - Miku *Hazy Moon - Miku *Head Exercises - Miku *Healing Ambient Suite - Miku* *Healing your mind - Miku *Heartbeat #0822 - Miku* *Heartbreaker - Miku *Heartbreaker (Supercell Tribute Stowaways) - Miku *Heart Democracy - Miku *Heart Disk Drive - Miku *Heart Groove - Miku *Heart Map - Miku *Heart Rhythm - Miku* *Heart Shooter - Miku *Heart Sutra Pop - Miku *Heat-Haze Days - Miku* *HEAVEN - Miku *heavenly blue - Miku *Held Head - Miku* *Hello - Miku* *Hello - Miku and Miki *Hello*Girl - Miku* *Hello Good-bye - Miku *Hello/How Are You - Miku* *Hello Laughter - Miku, IA, Rin, Gumi, Luka, and Lily *Hello, Mr. Lawrence - Miku *Hello, my Master - Miku *Hello Strobe - Miku *Hello World - Miku *He's a Pirate (Tiësto Remixed) - Miku *Here Bereaved - Miku *Hey - Miku *Hidden Play - Miku *High and Dry - Miku* *High-RiskxLolita - Miku *High Sense Nonsense - Miku *High Stoic⇔ν：age. - Miku and Gumi *Highway - Miku *Hikari - Miku *Hiki no Uta - Miku *Hirari, Hirari - Miku *Hitohira No - Miku *Hitori Kakurenbo - Miku *Hitotsuoboe - Miku *Hokorobi - Miku and Gumi *Holidays in the Sun - Miku *Hollowly - Miku* *[Hologram] - Miku, Meiko Sakine, Rin, Len, Gumi, Kaito, and Luka *Honey - Meiko Sakine, Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito, Teto, Haku, and Neru *Hope - Miku *Hopeless - Miku *Horizon - Miku *Horizon Air - Miku *Horizon of Silver - Miku and Luka *How did this happen ? - Miku *Houkai Utahime -Disruptive Diva- - Miku *Humanity Яejection syndrome - Miku* *Humanize - Miku *Hyper∞LATiON - Miku *Hyper Self Pleasure - Miku* *Hypersomnia - Miku *Hyperventilation Dance - Miku I *Ｉ - Miku *I.C (I, See)- Miku *I・NEED・TO・GO - Miku *I am in the Ruins - Miku *I am the Flower of the song Ni and Ni You - Miku *I am your diva - Miku *I Can Fly Though I Have No Wings - Miku* *Ice - Miku *ＩＣＥ - Miku *Ice Cream Girl - Miku *ICON - Miku & Gumi *I Feel U 【Radio Edit】 - Miku *I Found a Way to be Happy Forever - Miku *If U Do Do - Miku, Luka, Gumi, Rin, and IA *IGANA - Miku *I have to be Me - Miku *I Just Hate People - Miku *I'll Take On The World By Myself - Miku *I Love You, I Need You - Miku *I'm a Fake - Miku *Imagination - Miku *imaginative journey - Miku *I Miss You - Miku* *Imitation - Miku *I'm Looking at you Die - Miku *Important Place - Miku and Meiko *I'm worried about my Brother - Miku, Kaito, Gakupo *In A Rainy Town, Balloons Dance with Devils - Miku *in Blue - Miku *Incarnation - Miku *in chains - Miku *I never forget - Miku *Inextricably Linked to Cinderella - Miku *Infect - Miku *Infinite Dance Steps - Miku *Infinite Nostalgia- Miku *Initiate - Miku *Initiation - Miku *Inner Appearance - Miku *Innersoul - Miku *Innocence - Miku *Innocence - Miku *Innocent Addict - Miku *Innocent Girl - Miku* *Innocent Hearts - Miku *Innocent Man or Beast - Miku *Innocent Scene - Miku* *innocent snow - Miku *Insensible Sensitive - Miku *Inside a Silent Room - Miku *Instant Heroes - Miku* *Internet City - Miku *Interstellar - Miku *In the Black - Miku *In The Depths Of Darkness - Miku and Meiko *In The Rain - Miku *In the Silene-Where we meet once again - Miku *Into the Future - Miku* *Inverse - Miku *Inversion Syndrome - Miku *Invisible Tears - Miku, Len *I saw a dream - Miku *Isshinfuran - Miku, Luka, and Gumi *Isshu no Pokemon Ieru no ka! - Miku, Rin, Gumi, Gakupo, Kaito, Miki, Gachapoid, and Teto *I Still Love You - Miku *It also - Miku *It's only three-days Weekend ? - Miku *I Wanna Be Your World - Miku *[ (Neko ni naritai) I Want To Be a Cat] - Miku *I Want You - Miku and Gumi *I was increasingly Easy - Miku J *JAJA - Miku *JAPandra - Miku *Jealous Princess - Miku *Jessica - Miku *Jewelry - Miku *Jinga Of The Diva Of The Machine - Miku, Bruno, Clara and Yukari *Jingle Bells Boogie - Miku and Big Al *Joker - Miku *Joking Speaker - Miku *Joker Smiles - Miku *Josha Decline - Miku *Journal Justified - Miku, Rin, and Len *Journey - Miku *Journey of the Hero Part 3 - Miku and IA *Journey of the Hero Part 4 - Miku and IA *Journey of the Hero Part 5 - Miku and IA *Journey of the Hero Part 6 - Miku and IA *Jungle Bells - Miku and Len *Junjou Skirt - Miku *Junk - Miku *Justify - Miku *Justify (Blue Twinkle Remix) - Miku *Justine Red - Miku and Luka *Juvenile - Miku K *Kagaribito - Miku* *Kagome, Kagome- Miku *Kakome, Kakome - Miku and Luka *Kaietei Shinso Rapture - Miku* *Kakurenbo - Miku *Kakuu no Digital Sound Creator - Miku *Kakyuu Dance - Miku *Kalavinka Overload - Miku *Kaleido Stage - Miku *Karakuri Pierrot - Miku *Kaze no Koudo - Miku *Keep Only One Love - Miku *Kid - Miku *Kiki - Miku *Kimi ga Yo Jazz - Miku *Kimi ni Mune Kyun! - Miku *Kimi No Kakera - Miku *kimi no / SAKURA - Miku *Kinetic Spectre Club - Miku *Kinsei Gensōkyoku～Fantasy of Iolite～ - Miku, Gumi, Lily, and Iroha *Knot or Not? - Miku and Rin *Kocchi Muite Baby - Miku, *Kokoro Kara ~Sweet mix~ - Miku* *Konayuki Melody - Miku, Miki, and Gumi *Kohanasaichi in Wonderland - Miku *Kotobatoraborato - Miku *Kueri - Miku *Kugui - Miku *Kuma Beat -Miku *kuMiAI - Miku and IA *Kurumi Ponchio - Miku *Kurutto, Odotte, Hatsune Miku (Turn, Dance, Hatsune Miku) - Miku *KVLR - Miku and Luka *Kyoka Suigetsu - Miku and IA *Kyrie Eleison - Miku* L *L - Miku* *LABYRINTH - Miku *Ladies First - Miku and Luka *Lady in the Singing Room - Miku* *LALALA - Miku *La, La, Love You - Miku *La La Merry Christmas - Miku *La La Song - Miku and Rin *Lambency - Miku *La Mersonnalité - Miku *La Neige - Miku *Lapislazzuli - Miku *LaRiRin - Miku, Rin, and Len *Last Battle - Miku and Rin *Last Dance - Miku *Last Effect - Miku *Last Line -gmkz remix- - Miku *Last Mermaid Song~Sea of Tears~ - Miku *Last moment - Miku *Last Night, Good Night - Miku *Last Night, Good Night - Miku* *Last Protocol - Miku *Last Regret - Miku *Last Smile - Miku *Last Song - Miku *Last Song - Miku* *Last Verse - Miku *Last Word - Miku *Last X'mas - Miku *Lazward -Miku *Leave In Summer, Yet You're In My Fluffoughts - Miku *Left and Right - Miku *Left Behind City - Miku *lemon. - Miku *Lemonade Ice Cream - Miku *Let Me Hear Your Voice (Koe wo kikasete) - Miku *Let's Go to Heaven - Miku *Let's Spin Widly! - Miku *Leucocoryne - Miku *Liar and the Future - Miku *Liar Artifcial Flower - Miku *Liar Cinderella - Miku *liar liar - Miku *Liar's World - Miku *LIFE - Miku *Life Circuit - Miku *Life is Beautiful! - Miku *Life Is Very Short - Miku *Life Ruin Game - Miku and Yukari *Life Size - Miku *Life Stream - Milu *Light - Miku, Mikuo *Light - Miku* *Light Falls - Miku *Lighhome Call - Miku *Light of a Firefly Lit Again - Miku* *Light Song - Miku *Light Song Hiroyuki ODA Starlight【Remix】 - Miku *Light Song Remix - Miku *Light Speed High School - Miku and Luka *Lily - Miku *lily. - Miku* *Limit - Miku *Limit Breaker - Miku *Linaria -Chapter II - Miku *ＬＩＮＫ - Miku *Listen to my soul - Miku *little dreamer - Miku *little flames - Miku *Little Forest - Miku *Little Girl - Miku *Little Goodbye - Miku *Little Star Plan- Miku *Little Tail - Miku *live on - Miku *Lobelia - Miku *LOL Lots of laugh - Miku *London Elektricity - Miku *Longer - Miku* *Longing - Miku* *Look Away - Miku *Lookin Back - Miku *Loop - Miku *Loop end - Miku *Loose Change - Miku and Len *Loss of Pessimism - Miku *lost - Miku *Lost34 - Miku *Lost And Found - Miku *Lost Hands - Miku *Lost Key - Miku *Lost Letter - Miku* *Lost Memories - Miku *Lost My Love - Miku *Lost Story - Miku *Lost Things - Miku *Lost You-Project Mix - Miku *Lost you -Wahiko Remix- - Miku *Lots of Black Tea and Sweet Love - Miku, Rin, and Len *Lotus Girl-Miku *Lotus Love - Miku *love.Game - Miku *Love Addiction - Miku *Love Christmas - Miku *Love Colored Master Spark - Miku *Lovegazer - Miku *Love Is Brainwash - Miku *Love is Ketsukatcchin - Miku and Meiko *Love is War - Miku *Love is War -broken mix- - Miku *Love is War【Future Retro Remix】 - Miku *Love is War Rock ver - Miku *Love is War (PANDORA MIX) Remastered - Miku *Love It! (Mofmof Mix) - Miku *Love Love Nightmare - Miku *LOVELOVESweets - Miku *Lovely Day - Miku *Lovely Night ! - Miku *Love Letters of 5 Centimeters per Second - Miku and IA *Love Math - Miku *Love Notes - Miku *Love On Stage - Miku *Love Philosophia - Miku *LOVE PLANET - Miku *LOVE POP - Miku *Love Potion - Miku and Gumi *Lovesick - Miku *Love song - Miku *Love Song - Miku *Love Song (Irus's Hard House Remix) - Miku *Love Song (mononofrog_4sk Remix) - Miku *Love Song【REMIX】 - Miku *Love Songs Without Talent - Miku *Love the Color Tune - Miku *Love you - Miku *Lucid Dreaming - Miku *Lucky Hall - Miku *Luna: L.O.V.E Side - Miku *Lux Aeterna - Miku *Lux Aeterna (long ver.) - Miku *Lynne - Miku M *M-Color - Miku *Macaroon - Miku* *Macintosh Girl - Miku *Madam Merry-Go-Round - Miku *Magic！ - Miku *Magic★Number - Miku *Magic Smile - Miku *Magical Girl Eudaemonics - Miku *Magnet - Miku and Luka *Maid and Wolf - Miku *MAINFRAME REVOLUTION - Miku and Sonika *Make Me to Smile - Miku *Manimani of Dreams - Miku *Maple-ver.2.0 - Miku *Marble Bright - Miku *Mare Foecunditatis - Miku, Len *Marionette - Miku *Marionette Syndrome - Miku *Mary Jane on My Mind - Miku and Big Al *Masquerade - Miku *materials of night - Miku* *Mathematics - Miku *Matryoshka - Miku and Gumi *Maybe★Lucky - Miku *Mebaetame - Miku *Mechanical Blue - Miku *Melodia - Miku *Melody - Miku *Melody... - Miku *Melody... (prototype mix) - Miku *Melody... (Exe.mix) - Miku *Melody in the sky - Miku *Melody Line - Miku *Melt - Miku *Melt (VOCAJAZZ Arrange) - Miku *Melting Down The House - Miku *Memoria ~As You Indulge~ - Miku *Memories- Miku *Memories - Miku *Memories - Miku* *Memory - Miku *Memory - Miku *Memory Square - Miku* *Merry Christmas - Miku *Merry Go Round - Miku *Merry Go Round Vanished - Miku *MerryLily - Miku *Merry Merry - Miku *Merry Merry Christmas - Gachapoid, Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, Gumi, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Miki, Lily, Kaito, Gakupo & Meiko *message - Miku *Meteor - Miku *Meteor Shower - Miku *Me Who Face,Reciprocal You. - Miku *Midafternoon - Miku* *Midnight Dreams - Miku *Midnight Fantasy - Miku *Midnight Tea - Miku *Miktronica II - Miku *Miku☆Miku Summer Night Fantasy - Miku *Miku's Chip Tears - Miku *Miku Miku kin ni gochuui - Miku *Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru - Miku *Miku Miku Ni Shite ageru Bonus Track - Miku *Miku Miku ni shite ageru (Dream Trance Remix) - Miku *Miku Miku Ni Shite ageru Dream Trance Mix - Miku *Miku Miku Ni Shite ageru Eurobeat Mix - Miku *Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru HATSUNE BEAT ver - Miku *Miku Miku Ni Shite ageru Hyper Hardcore Mix - Miku *Miku Miku Ni Shite ageru J Rock Mix - Miku *Miku Miku Ni Shite ageru Jungle Para Extended Mix - Miku *Miku Miku Ni Shiteageru Quitar Rock Version 2.0 Mix *miku miku ni shite ageru remix - Miku *Miku miku ni shite ageru (Remix) - Miku *Miku Miku Ni Shite ageru Speedy Mix - Miku *Miku Miku Ni Shite ageru (Trance.ver) - Miku *Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru (TRANCE MIX) - Miku *Mikunologie - Miku *Miku over the Rainbows - Miku* *MiKUSABBATH - Miku *miku you, fxxk you - Miku *Milky Way Requiem - Miku *Mimic - Miku *Mineral Cider Syndrome - Miku *Mint Tea - Miku *Miracle Cooking - Miku *Miracle Paint - Miku *Mirage End - Miku *MIRAGE VI- Miku* *Mirror.Me - Miku *Mischievous　at　time - Miku *Missing - Miku *Miss You - Miku* *Miss you I cry - Miku *ＭｎｅｍｏｎｉｃＬｏｖｅ - Miku *Mobius - Miku *Moment Plus - Miku *Monday and Daydreaming Madmen - Miku* *Monochroact - Miku *Monochrome ∞ Blue Sky - Miku *Monochrome Liar - Miku *Monopolized love - Miku *Moon - Miku *Moon(VN02 remix) - Miku *Moon Behind - Miku *Moon Drop - Miku and IA *MoonLight - Miku *moonlit bear - Miku and Kaito *Moonlit Night Rabbit - Miku *Moon shadow dance - Miku *Moratorium - Miku *More - Miku *Morning Mist - Miku *Morning Star - Miku *Mother - Miku *Mother Father - Miku *MOTTO! - Miku *Mr Circus - Miku *Mr. Music - Miku, Miku Soft Append, Rin, Len, Luka, Gumi, and Yuki *Mr. Wonder - Miku* *Mr. wonderboy - Miku *Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream - Miku *Mugic - Miku, Gumi, Luka, Rin, and Len *Mugs - Miku *Murder In the Walled City - Miku* *Muscari - Miku *Mushroom Mother - Miku *Music Based Weakness - Miku *Music Box - Miku *Music box crafted of glass - Miku *Music Kick -M/U/S/I/C Remix- - Miku *music life of pop creation - Miku *My boyfriend's wallet appeared to be Velcro-fasten - Miku *My Destiny - Miku *My Fxxkin Desire For You - Miku *My Last Moment - Miku *My little hart - Miku *My name is - Miku *My Room Disco Night - Miku, Luka, and Gumi *My Ruin - Miku *My Time - Miku *My Scar - Miku *My Way Home Alone - Miku *My World - Miku and Luo *My worth is death - Miku N *NAKED - Miku and IA *Nande ? - Miku *Nanimonaimono - La nada -Miku *Nape of the Neck - Miku *Naraku no Hana/Corpse Flower - Miku* *nATALIE- Miku *Nebula - Miku *Nebula (Trance) {HaruP} - Miku *Necrocarnival - Miku *Nekomimi Archive - Miku *NEL - Miku *Nemisis - Miku and Lola *Neo Classica - Miku *Net Walk - Miku *Neuromancer - Miku *Neutrino - Miku *Never Ending Pop!! - Miku *NEVER GIVE UP - Miku *Neverland- Miku *New Horizon - Miku *New World - Miku *New World Dystopia - Miku *Next Stage - Miku *Next to you - Miku* *Niagara Shoot - Miku *Night - Miku *Night Before the Sakura - Miku *Night Bloom - Miku *Night Color - Miku *Night Cruise - Miku *Night Drive - Miku *Nightmare - Miku *Nightmare in Heroine - Miku *Night Rainbow - Miku* *Nihilism of the Invisible Man - Miku *Ningyou to Hidarime - Miku *Nobody knows your Thing - Miku* *noesis - Miku *Ｎｏ　ｆｉｎｉｓｈ - Miku *Noise Canceller - Miku* *Non-existent Boy Never Sleeps - Miku *Nonsense Speaker - Miku *Nonsense Universe - Miku *[ No More] - Miku *No Reality - Miku *Nostalgic Monochrome - Miku and Teto *Not A Dream, Not A Lie, A Happy Scene Before My Eyes - Miku *Not Gonna Dump Me - Miku *No Thank You - Miku *No You, No Me - Miku *Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya! -Miku *Nebula -Miku O *Oasis - Miku *October Sky - Miku *oFFENCe - Miku *Oh! Oh! Barack Obama! - Miku *Okaasan - Miku *Okaasan -rebirth- - Miku *Omega - Miku *Omoi Omoi - Miku* *OnceMemory - Miku *Once Upon A Me - Miku *One day?Good day!(Ryu☆ Remix) - Miku *One Dream - Miku *One Hot Minute - Miku *One of Repetition - Miku *One Room, All That Jazz - Miku *ONE's hope - Miku *One-Man Game - Miku *One Night Fairy Tale - Miku* *one-sided - Miku *One Small Step - Miku *One Thousand Senseless Repetitions - Miku *One Way - Miku *One Way Home - Miku *One-Way Route - Miku *One Who Falls At The Name Of God - Miku *Only Your Jewlery Box - Miku *Online Game Addict - Miku *oo is a Receiver - Miku *Open Air Theatre - Miku *Opening Theme - Miku* *Opposite Side - Miku *Orange - Miku and Teto *Orbit - Miku *Ordinary World - Miku *Ordinary World Reduction - Miku *Orgel Counterpart - Miku *Originality - Miku *Orion - Miku *Oto Tsunagi - Miku* *Our Music - Miku *Our Music （kzs The Beginning of The End remix） - Miku *Ouroborus ~Eternus Pugna Vobis~ - Miku *Out of Step - Miku *Oval - Miku *OVER - Miku *OVER RAIN - Miku* *Over the Distance - Miku *Over the Last Several - Miku P *P² - Miku *package - Miku *Packaged Kisk Baker Yogamix - Miku *Packaged (Onnyx Remix) - Miku *Packaged piano ver - Miku *Packaged (pop/radio remix) *Packed Memory In A Small Toy Box - Miku *Painful　snow - Miku *Painful World - Miku *Palette World Breakdown - Miku *PamiPamiParade - Miku *Panorama - Miku* *Panorama Future - Miku *Parade of Crime and Punishment - Miku *Parade of Liars - Miku *Parades - Miku *Paradise Lucid Dream - Miku *Parallel Pieces - Miku and V3 GUMI *Parallel World - Miku *Parameter - Miku *paranoia - Miku *Paroxyzm - Miku *Party@Candyfloor - Miku *Party Junkie - Miku *Passionate Tragedy - Miku *Past Days Sparkle - Miku *Patchwork and Logical - Miku *Peaceful melody - Miku *Perfect Jersey Distortion - Miku *Perfect World - Miku *Peruseizu - Miku and Gumi *Person of Few Words - Miku *Phantasm + - Miku *Phantom Friends - Miku *piano - Miku *Piano Games - Miku* *Piano Lessons - Miku *Piano Lessons asp Mix- Miku *Pianissimo - Miku* *Picture Lens - Miku *Piece Of - Miku *Piece Of (Aura Qualic Remix) - Miku *Pierrot - Miku *Pink Rose - Miku* *Pinky Swear - Miku *Pinoccio - Miku and Gumi *Planetaroom - Miku *Planet Thesaurus - Miku *Plaster - Miku *Plastic Cage - Miku *Plastic Style - Miku *Plateau Flower (Plateau no Hana) - Miku *Platina Romance - Miku, Miki, yuki *Platinum Hearts - Miku *Platinum (ibushi MIX) - Miku *Platinum Romance - Miku, Miki, and Yuki *Platinum【Shinin' Future Remix】 - Miku *Planetarium - Miku *Playback - Miku *Pleasures of the Marionette - Miku *Pledged Commitment to the Full Moon - Miku *Plug out - Miku *Polar Bear Dance - Miku *Polar Star - Miku *Polka Dot - Miku *Polka Dot Shower - Miku *Pop Heart Sutra - Miku *PoPiPo - Miku *Po Pi Po Remix – Miku *Po Pi Po (Ryu☆ Remix) - Miku *Postscript - Miku *Potato-Head in Wonderland - Miku *Pouty Waltz - Miku *Precocious Melodies - Miku *Prelude - Miku *Present For You! - Miku *Pret-a-porter - Miku *previous - Miku* *Prime Drive - Miku *Princess in the Castle of Thorns - Miku *Princess Silver Bird Cage - Miku *Prism Heart - Miku *prismite - Miku *Project File - Miku, Luka *Project "Ma" - Miku, Kaito, Hiyama Kiyoteru *project room - Miku *Promise - Miku, Rin *Promise - Miku *PROMISED WORLD - Miku and Len *Promise of Love - Miku* *Prompt - Miku *prototype - Miku *Pudding Annihilation - Miku *Pumpkin Bumpkin - Miku *Pumpkin Head Spooky Dance - Miku *Puppet Princess - Miku *Pusse cafe - Miku *Pusse Cafe (Flame Mix) - Miku *Puzzle - Miku *Puzzle - Miku *PYX - Miku Q *Quantum Entanglement - Miku *Quasar Infinity - Miku *Queen of Hearts - Miku R *R-18- Miku *R.S.K - Miku *Rabbit Day Rapid - Miku *RABBIT IN LOVE - Miku *Rabbit Syndrome - Miku *Rabbit Yogurt - Miku* *Radio Forecast - Miku* *Rain and Lies - Miku *Rain and Wolf - Miku *Rainbow - Miku* *Rainbow Berry - Miku *Rainbow Butterfly- Miku *Rainbow Colored - Miku *Rainbow Girl - Miku *Rain in March - Miku and Rin *Rain Sounds Refrain - Miku* *Rain's Prism - Miku *Rain*Sweet*Umbrella - Miku* *Rainy Days - Miku *Rainy Days Sunny Days - Miku *Rainy Season - Miku *Randomize - Miku *Rat Died - Miku* *Raven - Miku *RAVI - Miku *Re:birth - Miku *Re:Continue - Miku *ReEvaporation - Miku, Gumi, and Cul *Re: Harmony - Miku* *Re*HeLLo GooDByE - Miku *Re: Imagination - Miku *re;leaf - Miku *Re・main- Miku and Luka *Requiem - Miku *Re:quiem (Melas) - Miku* *Re; Re: - Miku and Luka *Re-rise - Miku *Reach - Miku *ReAct - Miku, Rin, and Len *Real-life Stupid Game - Miku *Reason for Existence - Miku *Reboot - Miku, Luka, Zimi Samune *Recollection - Miku *Recollector - Miku *Red Tone - Miku *Redial - Miku *Reflect - Miku *Reflection - Miku and Luka *Refrain;Refrain - Miku *Regret Message - Miku *reirein - Miku *related - Miku *Reminder - Miku *Remind of You【S.S. Mix】 - Miku *Remember The Sky【Radio Edit】 - Miku* *Reminice Out of Memory - Miku *Repeat - Miku *Repetitive World - Miku *Replay - Miku *Requiem for Us - Miku and Gumi *Rera] - Miku and Iroha *Reset - Miku *Resound by my word - Miku, Luka, and Rin *Returnee 【u-ske's hope remix】 - Miku* *Reverse Rainbow - Miku and Rin *Revive - Miku *Revolution No. 251 - Miku *Riamero - Miku *Right - Miku *Rin-Chan Nau! - Miku, Luka *Ringstone - Miku *Rippling Waltz - Miku *RISING SUN - Miku *Risky Game - Miku *Rocket - Miku* *Rocking Chair with Granny Hatsune - Miku* *Rock You!! - Miku *Rolling Doll - Miku *Rolling Girl - Miku *Rolling Girl (Hip-Hop Remix) - Miku *Romantic Obsession - Miku *Romeo and Cinderella - Miku *Ronde of Possible World - Miku *Room - Miku *Room Box - Miku *RooP - Miku *Root C - Miku *rose quartz - Miku* *Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (Stalker) - Miku *Rotten Heresy and Chocolate - Miku *Rotten Lilies - Miku *rotten orange - Miku* *Roundabout - Miku *Round Around - Miku *Rubber Sniper - Miku *Rugeruda - Miku *Rule - Miku *Rumored Girl - Miku *Run - Miku *Runner - Miku *Running - Miku *rururu.m.a.m.a - Miku *rusty - Miku* S *S.E.K.N - Miku *S-mail - Miku *Sad Solo - Miku *Sadistic.Music∞Factory - Miku *Sagittarius - Miku *Sagittarius - Miku *sagittarius (orbital mix) - Miku *Sagittarius -Star-Spangled Remix - Miku *Saihate - Miku *Saihate【Heavenly Remix】 - Miku *Sakasakurage - Miku* *Sakura - Miku *Sakura Recall - Miku *Sakura☆ Repeat-After-Me!!!!! - Miku *Sakura＊SnowGlobe - Miku *Sakura death - Miku *Sakura Gravity - Miku* *Sakurasaku - Miku *Sanctuary of Sorrow - Miku* *Sanitarium - Miku* *Sapphire Girl - Miku *Satellite - Miku *Satsuki - Miku* *saturation point - Miku *Saw and Pendulum - Miku *Sayoko - Miku* *Sayonara Good-bye - Miku *Sayonara Miracle - Miku *Scars - Miku *Scatter Forth like Cherry Blossoms - Miku *Scenario Writer - Miku* *Scherzo - Miku *Scheveningen - Miku *Science Fiction Night - Miku *Scissorhands - Miku *Scissorsroid - Miku and Luka *Scrambled Egg Girl - Miku *Seabed Family Restaurant - Miku *SEAHOLLY - Miku* *Secret Feeling - Miku and Gumi *Secret Flame - Miku and Lily *Secret Police - Miku *Secret Sky - Miku *Security Guards and Burglars - Miku and Gumi *See You, Bye - Miku *Sehnsucht - Miku* *sek@i - Miku *Sekaiha Kieru - Miku and Luka *Sekiranun Graffiti - Miku *Self Destruct - Miku *Senbonzakura - Miku *Sensitive Nightmare - Miku *Sentimental Girl - Miku* *SEntineL - Miku *Separation - Miku *Sepia - Miku *Sepia of Rainy Skies - Miku *Sequen - Miku *Sequenced Blues - Miku, Rin, Luka *Setsuna - Miku *Set Fire to a Lantern - Miku *Set Free - Miku *Setsuna Cycle - Miku *Seven Colors On The Palette - Miku, Len, Rin, Meiko, and Kaito *Seven Goat Sector - Miku *Seventeen - Miku *Shadow Dance Mon. Flower - Miku *Shadow-Stepping Etranger - Miku *shake it ! - Miku, Rin, and Len *Shalala - Miku *Shall I Tell An Old Tale? - Miku* *Shallow - Miku *Shangri-La - Miku *Sharing our fate to death - Miku *Sherbert - Miku *Sherry - Miku *Sherry-Remix - Miku *shin'in future Mix - Miku *shiningray - Miku *Shinkai Summit - Miku *Shinkai Summit - Miku* and Len* *Shinitagari - Miku *Shinonome Scrumble - Miku *SHINY DAY - Miku *shoelace - Miku* *Shooting Star - Miku *Shooting star -Blue Style- - Miku *Shotgun Lovers - Miku *Shout in my Dream - Miku *Shout in my Dream【Uplifting Trance Remix】 - Miku *Shutdown - Miku *Silence - Miku *Silence - Miku and Luka *Silence (Triple mix) - Miku *Silent Act - Miku *silent forest - Miku* *Silent Majority - Miku* *Silent Sky - Miku *Silhouette - Miku *Silver Fruit - Miku *Silver Libra - Miku *Silversun - Miku* *Simplicity - Miku *Sin and Punishment - Miku *Singason - Miku, Miku*, Rin, Len, Luka, Yuki, Iroha, Lily, IA, Yukari, and Gumi *Sing my heart - Miku *Sing My Love - Miku *Sinlover - Miku *Six Steps - Miku and Luka *Six Nights - Miku* *Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia - Miku *ＳＫＩＰ! - Miku, Luka, and Meiko *sky dancer - Miku *Sky Dreamer - Miku *Sky Ended - Miku *Sky Ended (Deadline mix) - Miku *Sky Ended (Lunar Trance Mix) - Miku *Sky Ended (Monchrome World Re) - Miku *Sky Ended (ReverseTrance Mix) - Miku* *Sky Fish - Miku *Skyline - Miku* *Skyscraper - Miku *Skyscraper634 - Miku *Sky Tree - Miku* *Sky Which Disappeared - Miku *sleeping beauty - Miku *Sleeping in The Red - Miku *Sleepless Night - Miku *Slept voice - Miku *Smiling- Miku, Miku*, Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi, Gakupo, Lily, Miki, VY1, Kiyoteru, and Yuki *smile after rain - Miku *Smile again - Miku and Gumi *Sneaker - Miku *Snow and Dark - Miku *Snowbound - Miku *Snow Canvas - Miku and IA *Snow Drop - Miku *Snow Drops - Miku *Snowfield - Miku *snowFlower - Miku *Snow Flower Love - Miku *Snow Grass Song - Miku* *Snowland - Miku *SNOW MEMORY - Miku *Snow Monster - Miku *Snow Promenade【Original】 - Miku *Snow Promenade【Frozen Heart Remix】 - Miku *Snow Song Show - Miku *Snow Waltz～Christmas night with you～ - Miku *So - Miku *Soar - Miku *Soap Spray - Miku *Soda (In Between Days) - Miku *soft jellyfish - Miku *Solesta !!!! - Miku *Solosail - Miku *Something Happened to the Cardioid Heart of Heaven - Miku *So Much Loving You - Miku *Song Delivered to You - Miku *Song For Eternal - Miku *Song for You - Miku *Song of Eternity - Miku *Song of Fried Egg - Miku, Gumi *Song of Pixie - Miku *Song of Salaried Worker - Miku *Sonorous - Miku *Sorrow Lover's Heart - Miku *SOU - Miku *Sou Ai Sei Ri Ron - Miku *Sound-Miku *Sound Design - Miku *Sound Garden - Miku *SoundScaper - Miku *Sound, Word, Heart, World - Miku *South Sky - Miku *South Wind Memories - Miku *space - Miku *Space Monster - Miku *Space Radio - Miku *Space Talk - Miku *SPARKS - Miku *Specification - Miku* *SPEED TUBE - Miku *SPEED UP! - Miku *SPiCa - Miku *SPiCa -8#Prince Remix - Miku *SPiCa -BKAMIX- - Miku *SPiCa HPT ReACT - Miku *SPiCa -NTMGmix- - Miku *SPiCa - Pitch Shift Ver - Miku *SPiCa -ReACT Trance Remix- - Miku *spica (remix) - Miku *SPiCa【Summer Dreamer Remix】 - Miku *SPIKE - Miku *Spiral Blue - Miku *SPIRAL GAME - Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, and Len(append) *Spiral Staircase - Miku *SPL - Miku and Len *SPRING - Miku *Spring Snow Sanatorium - Miku *Spring Venus - Miku *Spring Wind - Miku *Squall - Miku *Staccato♪ - Miku, Gumi, and Miki *Stacy - Miku* *Star Box - Miku *Star☆Bridge - Miku *Starduster - Miku *Starduster【Hommarju Remix】【Extended】 - Miku *Stardust method - Miku* *Stardust of Santa - Miku *Stagnation - Miku* *Stare - Miku* *Stargazer- Miku *Star Line - Miku *Star Line【Remix】 - Miku *Starry Night in the World - Miku *Starry Night Wish - Miku and Luka *Starry Sky - Miku *Starry Story -My Treasure- - Miku *Star Story - Miku *Start Line - Miku *Start Over - Miku *Staying Indoors - Miku *Stella - Miku *Stella Marine -little lovers' magic- - Miku *Step to You - Miku *Still - Miku and Kaito *Sting - Miku *Stockholm Syndrome - Miku *Stocking Filler - Miku, Luka, Gumi, Rin, and Miki *STOMP THE ENEMY - Miku *Storage - Miku *Strangers - Miku *Strath Isla - Miku *Stratosphere - Miku *STRATOSPHERE (DeepSea ver.) - Miku *Stratosphere (Fine Weather Remix (Rock Version) ) - Miku *Stratosphere -VocaLege edit - Miku *Strawberry - Miku *Strawberry Shortcake - Miku *Stray Positive Girl - Miku *Strident Waltz - Miku *STRIPE GIRL - Miku *Strobe Last - Miku* *Strobe Light - Miku *stuPid People - Miku *Sub Sirens【Solosail Remix】 - Miku* *Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki - Miku *Summer Girl - Miku* *Summer Idol - Miku and Rin *Summer of Shadow - Miku and IA *Summer Sweet Pain - Miku *Sumo Wrestler VS Vocaloid - Miku *Sunny side up - Miku *Sunshine Girl Remix - Miku *Sunset - Miku *Sun Shower - Miku* *Super sonic Child - Miku *SurroundAttack - Miku *SURVIVOR - Miku *Swan - Miku, Luka, Rin *Sweets - Miku *Sweet and Heart Line - Miku* *Sweet Bitter - Miku *Sweet? Bitter?【Euphoric Remix】 - Miku *sweet　capsule - Miku *Sweet Devil - Miku *Sweet Devil Remix - Miku *Sweet Home - Miku *Sweet Logic - Miku *Sweet Mistake - Miku *Sweet Rainy Loneliness - Miku* *Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug - Miku *Sweet Tear (アナタガ... Remix) - Miku *Swim Through the Air - Miku *switch - Miku* *SYMPHONIC DIVE - DIVA edit - Miku *Symphony - Miku T *TABOO - Miku *Tachycardia - Miku *Take a Step - Miku and Gumi *take it easy - Miku *Take This All Away - Miku *Tales of Cartoon - Miku* *Tautology - Miku *Tea Time Labyrinth - Miku *Tear - Miku *Teardrop of Magical Girls - Miku, CUL, and IA *Tears in blue - Miku *Tears of Jellyfish - Miku* *Tears of Palm【Remix】 - Miku *Techno Distance - Miku *Techno Distance【Innerve Remix】 - Miku *Telepath Girl - Miku *Telepsychola Theatric - Miku *Telescope - Miku *Tell Your World - Miku *Tender - Miku *Tenshou Shoutenshou - Miku *Test Tube Princess - Miku *Thank You, Babe - Miku *Thank you for 100 subscribers! - Miku *Thank you for all - Miku *That One second, In Slow Motion - Miku *The 9th - Miku *The Adventure Girl and the Miniature Garden Game - Miku *The Beast - Miku *The Black Wings - Miku *The Confusion Of Hatsune Miku - Miku *The Customized Backborn - MIku *The Discarded Broadcast.proj - Miku *The Dubstep Soldiers at the Front - Miku *The Empty Stomach Song - Miku *the end - Miku *The Ending World and the Final Us - Miku *The Endless Love - Miku* *The Fall - Miku* *The Flowers are of Sakura Trees, The Person is You - Miku *The Forgotten Song - Miku *The Full Course For Candy Addicts - Miku *The Heap Princess and Apostrophe - Miku *The Heart Sound - Miku *The Hedgehog's Love - Miku *The Hill Saw the Sea - Miku *The Hopeless Love Story~sweetlove soul mix - Miku *The Intense Singing of Hatsune Miku - Miku *THE INVISIBLE FACT - Miku* *The Last Effect - Miku *The Liar's Town - Miku *The Light - Miku *Theme of Electric Fan - Miku *The Middle of the Storm - Miku *The Near Future City - Miku & Meiko *theoful - Miku *The Physics of Sound - Miku* *The Puppeteer and Emerald - Miku*, Gakupo *The Purple Forest - Miku and Kaito *The Radio Girl and the Fantastic Garden - Miku *The Rainbow for Us Two - Miku *The Rampage of Len Kagamine - Len, Rin, and Miku *There- Miku and Len *The Rebel - Miku *The Red Fruit Popped - Miku *The round White Moon shines at Night - Miku* *The Soul Roaling - Miku *The Time the Crook Laughs - Miku *The two met at the traffic light - Miku & UTAU Namida *The two met at the traffic light - Miku *The Usual Cherry Blossom Front - Miku *The Watchmaker and the Dream - Miku *The White Room - Miku *THE WORLDS - Miku *think so - Miku, Len *Third - Miku and Rin *This desire, eternally - Miku *This is Why - Miku *This song is for you - Miku *Thoughful Zombie - Miku *Three-Leaf Clover - Miku *Three Nose Keys? - Miku and Luka *Three Piece Hollow - Miku, IA, and Yukari *Through the looking glass - Miku *Ticking Sound - Miku *Tidalwave - Miku *Tielli - Miku *Till Tears Overflow【RADIO EDIT】 - Miku *Till the End of world - Miku *Time - Miku *Time Capsule - Miku *Time Limit - Miku *Time Machine - Miku *TIME MACHINE - Miku *Time Notice - Miku *Time Slip - Miku *Time Slip! - Miku, Gumi, and Miki *Tin Congenital Syndrome - Miku *To be Style - Miku *Today the Sun. - Miku *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade - Miku, Rin, Len, Gumi, Luka, Gakupo, and IA *Tokyo-to Rock City - Miku *To Living Tomorrow - Miku *Tomorrow - Miku *Tomorrow is another day - Miku *Tomorrow, I will die - Miku* *Tomorrow Way - Miku *TONCHIST - Miku *Topping Fruits - Miku *To Paradise - Miku* *Top Secret - Miku *Torinoko City - Miku *Tori no Uta (CyborgTranceRemix) - Miku *Tornado - Miku *To the city you live in - Miku *To the morning of the thaw - Miku *to the sky 【Extreme Formula】 - Miku *toumin - Miku *Tower of Sunz - Miku *TOYBOX - Miku *Toys - Miku* *Tragic Comedy - Miku *Trance - Miku *tranquilizer - Miku *TRANSPARENT - Miku* *Transparent Intersection - Miku *Transparent Rainbow - Miku* *Traveler - Miku *Treasure Night - Miku *Trees In Our Homeland - Miku *Triple Baka - Miku, Teto, Neru *TripleTravel - Miku *Triscope - Miku *True my Heart - Miku *True Self - Miku *Trust - Miku *Tsubomi Sakura - Miku *Tsugihagi Sandoku - Miku *Tsumiki no Ningyo - Miku *Tsumiki No Ningyou -Abst Mix- - Miku *Tsuki No Shizuku - Miku *Tsumi no Batsu - Miku *Tsumugiuta - Miku *TURN-OVER! - Miku *Twilight ∞ nighT - Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gumi, Gakupo, Kaito, and Meiko *Twinkle - Miku and IA *Twinkle Days - Miku *Twinkle×Twinkle - Miku and Luka *Twitter - Miku *Two-Faced Lovers - Miku *Two Breaths Walking - Miku *Two Men of the Hanging Tree - Miku *Two of Us - Miku *Two Stars - Miku and Gum U *Ufena - Miku *Umbrella - Miku *Umbrella - Miku* *Unbalanced Communication - Miku *Undefined - Miku* *Under the Starry Night - Miku* *Under the Tender World - Miku *Underwater Dinner - Miku *Unfragment - Miku *Unfragment (Hiroyuki oda remix) - Miku *Unhappy Refrain - Miku *Uniform Sky Song - Miku and Gakupo *Universal Trimming Love - Miku *Unlimited Potential - Miku and Miki *Unlimited Skies (Super Extended) - Miku *Ura-Omote (Two-Faced) Lovers - Miku *Unreal dark inside - Miku* *Unsleeping Beauty - Miku *Until Rebirth - Miku *untitled.txt - Miku *unused impulse - Miku *Urge to Erosion - Miku *Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo (Although Songs have No Forms) - Miku V *Vanilla-Souls - Miku *Vanitas - Miku *Venus - Miku and Luka *Venus di Ujung Jari - Miku *Vermillion Flame - Miku *Vermilion Moon - Miku *Violent Healing - Miku and IA *Violet - Miku *Virgo - Miku* *VIRIDIAN - Miku *Virtual Love - Miku* *Vitalism - Miku *Vocalise - Miku *Vocaloider - Miku *Vocaloid Family Mart - Miku *Voca Nico☆Night - Miku *VOiCE - Miku *Voice - Miku* *voice - Miku *Voice in the Dark - Miku *Voiceless ～This Voice～ - Miku * Volatilizing - Miku W *W.A.R - Miku *Waffle - Miku *WALL - Miku *Waltz Of Anomalies - Miku *Wanderers - Miku* *Wander Girl【Hiroyuki ODA Remix】 - Miku *Wanna Die - Miku *Watchmaker and Dream - Miku* *Watercolor Street - Miku *We are POP☆Candy! - Miku *Weekday Fantasy - Miku *Weekender Girl - Miku *Whammy Anarchy - Miku *What Collection - Miku *What do you mean!? - Miku *Whatever! - Miku *"What if" there's no way - Miku *What the heck has happened? - Miku *What is this? - Miku *What's Up !? - Miku *Weather Rain - Miku *welcome to wobbling field - Miku and Gumi *Whenever Whereve - Miku and Gumi *When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends to be Dead - Miku *When swindlers start laughing out - Miku *When The First Love Ends - Miku *Where - Miku *whereis - Miku* and IA *White Angel's Death Song - Miku *White☆Christmas - Miku, Yuki, Miki, Luka, Gakupo, Kiyoteru, Len, Ren, Kaito , Meiko, and Gumi *White Dove - Miku *White Present - Miku *White Illusion - Miku *White Letter - Miku *White Love - Miku and Luka *White Lover - Miku *White Melody - Miku *White melt - Miku* *Whiteout Overline - Miku *Ｗｈｏ　ａｍ　Ｉ？ - Miku *Why - Miku *Why don't you come back? - Miku *Why I quit the guitar - Miku *Wide knowledge of the Late, Madness - Miku *will be... - Miku *Wind - Miku *Windmill - Miku *Wind Up Dolls - Miku and Meiko *wing - Miku *Wing Pig - Miku *Wings - Miku and Miki *Wings of Nonlinearity - Miku and Cul *Winter Reverse - Miku *Winter Sky - Miku *Winter song (fuyu sora) - Miku* *Winter Syndrome - Miku *Winter Without You - Miku *Wish - Miku *Wish - Miku *with... - Miku *Wish flower - Miku *With Those Days Remain - Miku *Wooden Chopstick Girl - Miku *Wolf Girl - Miku *Wonderful Human - Miku *Wonder Land - Miku *Wonderland and the Sheep's Song - Miku *Wonder Runner - Miku *Wondersketch - Miku *World Affairs Leaf - Miku and IA *World End Aurora Drive(01 miku Mix) - Miku *World is Mine - Miku *World is Mine (Dixie Flatline's remix) - Miku *World Melody - Miku *World Outside - Miku *World's End - Miku *World's End Dance Hall - Miku, Luka *World's End Umbrella - Miku *World Utopia - Miku *Wrong Love - Miku X *Xarcabard -prototype mix- - Miku *西江月(xi jiang yue) - Miku *月西江 (xi jiang yue) jap.ver - Miku *Xmas to you - Miku Y *Yamiiro Alice (Dark Alice) - Hatsune Miku *YELL - Miku *Yellow - Miku *Yellow [sparkling yellow remix ] - Miku *Yesterday's Summer Vacation- Miku *Yoake no inori - Miku* *You (WK9 Hardstyle Remix) - Miku *You and I - Miku and Miki *You and the World - Miku *Youkoso Rena-ai Byouin e - Miku *You're My Last Love - Miku *Your Eyes (club mix) - Miku *Your Hands , My Hands - Miku *your lights - Miku *Your Song - Miku *Your Smile - Miku and GUMI *Your Wings - Miku *Your World, My World - Miku and Len * Your Velocity - Miku * Your Voice, My Voice - Miku * YOUTHFUL DAYS' GRAFFITI - Miku * Yume no Tsuzuki - Miku, Len, Rin and Luka Z *Zero - Miku *ZIGG-ZAGG - Miku *Zombie Understanding - Miku Category:Youtube listings